NAVSPECWAR/Group 11
NAVSPECWAR/Group Eleven sometimes written as NAVSPECWAR/Group 11 or shortened to NWSG-11 is a UNSC Naval Special Warfare Group. It was one of the first founded in the military restructuring of 2418, which made the roughly brigade sized group the standard organizational structure for special forces. It's operators would see combat in all UEG conflicts from then to present day. In 2537 a contingent was formed of Category 2 personnel. This group first saw combat at the battle of New Manila, where the Spartans were able to stall the invasion forces for an additional nine days, allowing over 75% of the population to escape. The Spartans of the unit would then participate in many other battles over the course of the Human-Covenant War, including , , , , and . The normal operators of this group would receive less praise and publicity over the years, but they did the brunt of the work, having teams operate in continuous active frontline duty on a rotational basis for every year of the . This was especially exceptional as NSWG-11 had been heavily involved in anti- operations during last years before the war. Few others have put in as much time, struggle, and casualties for humanity's central government than the men and women of Eleven. Operational History Navy Teams Marine Battalions Aviation Support SPARTAN Contingent The Spartan section of Group Eleven was founded in January 2537 from various Spartan-Three super-soldiers. All of these Alphas were Category 2, or Threes who had been removed from the mainline companies, with the intention to use them in ways similar to the Spartan-IIs. Unlike the Two's however, they were not equipped with . They were however, given Mk.2 armor with a few specialized upgrades. During the first few months after their graduation the Spartans were used in solo missions or task-specific teams, as the full roster of the Cat IIs was finalized and the last-minute recruits added to the group. Once this had been accomplished and the Spartan's team compatibility was established, thirteen of these Alpha's were formed into two teams under the operational title; Task Force Armour. Immediately they were sent to New Manila, a large manufacturing and mining colony under siege by the Covenant. After the Spartan's arrived there was a noticeable uptick in UNSC troop morale and effectiveness, and the planet held out for an additional nine days. During this extended week the Spartan's fought almost constantly, slaughtering aliens in the tunnels, in the streets and in the burnt-out factories of the dying world. These actions helped the UNSC save roughly 75% of the planet's population, a massive victory in terms of lives saved. Though Armour lost the battle, their resolve was strengthened to win the war. SPARTAN Team Roster History Gauntlet Team Paul-A142 Team Leader(2537- ) Wendy-A276 Sniper/2iC(2537- ) Jill-A017 CQC Specialist/Gunner(2537- ) Olev-A324 Olev was Gauntlet's demolitions expert. (2537- ) Roksana-B186 Grenadier/Medic Susan-B327 Scout (2545- ) Carlos-B044 Comms/Engineer(2545- ) Gregory-A079 (2537-2545) Silvia-A298 (2537-2544, KIA) Transferred to Echo Team Greave Team Transferred to Noble Team, SPECWAR/Group Three. Vincent-A088 Transferred to Echo Team Rhys-A393 KIA Hector-A099 Thom-A293 Transferred to Noble Team, SPECWAR/Group Three Shosanna-A308 Ishita-A198 Nemarca-B109 Mei Feng-B202 Pauldron Team Pauldron Team was formed in early 2552 alongside Foxtrot and Royal Teams in a effort to increase the number of Active MJOLNIR Spartans in anticipation of and also to give Fiona-127 a team after she was chosen to not participate in RED FLAG. Its original makeup was of Fiona, ONI AAG operator Stephan-A111, and ONI intelligence operative Zac-B134. During the Fall of Reach, the team was joined by two members of Gamma Company taken out early and deemed tow valuable to be sent of suicide missions, Hunter-G166 and Sigmund-G223. Stephen-A111 Zac-B134 Fiona-127 Hunter-G166 Sigmund-G223 Category:UNSC Units